Dear Prongs
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: James begins to get letters from a Doe someone inlove with him and scared about it. And so begins their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witch craft. The opposite here with Lily chasing after James. R
1. Chapter 1

Dearest Prongs.

By SuperGirl

A/N: I only own my twisted thoughts that I express and alter the thinking patterns of the young readers of mine and those whom share these twisted ideas as to be funny I applaud you. Also thanks for reading this. It is a mini series.

Chapter One: Dear Prongs, from Doe.

It was sixth year for James Potter and he was head over heels in-love with a certain blossom. However the flower was unsure if Potter was really in-love with her. She had no more pieces of her heart to lose. Her life became traumatic with the rise of 'he-who-must-not-be-named'. (try getting that on a personalized license plate) Her mother died of caner and her father had a heart condition. It was only a matter of time before her father would died. Last summer she lost her best friend to the dark lord. Many students and their families were killed during the summer. And so begins their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witch craft. Once again they enter the hall to learn to protect them selves.

However one thing they were never taught was how to mend a broken heart.

This was the year for James to change for Lily Evans, he knew it to after he had a fight with Snape at the end of last year everything changed. She was angry with him, where before they were friends and he had a chance at her heart. At last James ruined it by fighting with the elder Slytherin who was one grade above them. Most of all he hated that he tutored his Lily Evans.

Lily however was falling for James, but her heart was in so many pieces she was scared. After her best friend was killed her sister grew even worst to talk to and be around. She would tell Lily it was because she was a freak and she was glad they were disappearing. She was also scared to what would happen to her if she was with Potter. It was during a full night everything changed for Lily. It was the night after her friend Barbara's funeral. She stayed outside by the grave yard in deep thought.

It was that night Lily discovered a hidden truth about James Potter and Remus Lupin forever would change her heart towards him. That night she heard a scream and ran into the woods not knowing it was the howl of a wolf. It was when she seen the boy who confused her turn into a giant Stag and fight the werewolf. Unnoticed she watched as they ran through the woods that night and as they returned to a small house latter the next morning as Remus and James torn bruised but smiling. That is when she over-heard Remus thanking Potter for coming to spend time with him. She was never seen that night, but she seen enough to know who James Potter really was. That is when she began her plan to gain his heart fully.

And so it begins…

"Dearest Prongs,

I was quiet moved by your majestic ways as a stag. For you do not know who I am, yet you do. I have never been so scared to have my heart broken then by you. At last I assure you I am not in your fan club nor attend any meetings of the sort. However I would like to meet you the 2nd Thursday night after classes begin outside of the broom-shed on the field.

Hopelessly yours, Doe."

James stared at the letter oddly. It was the third day of class and someone knew he was illegally transforming into a Stag without a license. Things couldn't get worse for the seventeen year old. Oh yes it could Lily Evans across the table hadn't looked into his eyes the last few days and he hoped she forget about the incident at the end of last year with Snape. And now he thought he was being blackmailed.

"You think if you don't go they will turn you in?" asked Sirius who read the letter. Remus was nervous as well looking around to see if anyone was watching them. However no one was acting out of character today during breakfast. "I am so sorry James." said Remus sinking down in his seat. James looked over and noticed he wasn't eating and frown some. "Don't worry about this, who ever it is will wish they never messed with us." he said softly.

"Maybe it's Snape." muttered Pete who was then whacked over the head by Sirius.

"It looks like a love letter though." said Sirius reading the note. "I mean it has to be a girl, now if we can figure out who wrote it." Sirius sighed and noticed Lily was by herself at lunch. "I'll be back you guys. No worries I will put in a good word for you James." he said walking towards Lily.

Lily looked up when she noticed Sirius next to her. "Hello." she said looking up.

"Sorry about Barbara, but where is Alice?" he asked. Lily pointed towards the raven-claw table and to Frank Longbottom. "Oh." he said softly. "Bummer." he said looking at her.

"She will be back for lunch and dinner to eat with me, no biggy." she said rubbing her eyes.

"When did she die?" he asked looking at Lily she frown some looking at Sirius.

"A week after school ended. Her aunt wrote to me." she frown looking back at her eggs. "I hate this, six years ago I was so happy to be something special and now I am afraid." she sighed looking at Sirius. "I know you liked her as well." he nodded some.

"Well, I never had the guts to let her know and I will never have a second chance." he paused looking back at his friends. "I am afraid that will happen to me to." she sighed looking over at Alice who waved to her, she smiled back some.

"Remus was neighbor's with her family you know." said Sirius. "Well, they lived several houses away." he sighed some and looked at Lily. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah." said Sirius curious now. "Why does he bully others even older wizards?" she asked looking into Sirius' brown eyes.

"I don't always know myself." he replied. "I wish he didn't." she frown some and sat up. "I am not feeling well, I will see you in potions with Slughorn." she said walking out of the hall. James watched her as she passed him by he turned and noticed Snape was watching her walk out as well across the room. He glared at Snape who noticed James and hide under his book again.

"Well, she is upset over Barbara still." said Sirius sitting down.

"Did she say anything about me?" asked James batting his eyes. Sirius laughed as did Remus.

"Oh you missed it when you were talking with Lily, James was on about this Doe character."

"Sorry to interrupt Remus, but what did she say?" James said butting in.

"She said she didn't understand why you bully other wizards even older ones. I told her I didn't know myself, then she brought up Barbara and the funeral. Then she ran off, she's taking it hard." Sirius paused some.

"So she is really torn up over that?" James asked Sirius who nodded in responds.

"That and her other friend is over with Longbottom, while she get over her best friends' death alone. I guess her sister was mean about it as well." James spit out his juice at that point.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Pete. What do you mean, she has a sister?" James questioned.

"Yes, she does Prongs." said Remus unrolling the daily prophet.

"When that happen?" he asked.

"Probably three years before she was born I assume." said Remus snickering Sirius laughed a bit to.

During potions James twiddled on the desk stick figures of him and Lily and wrote her named continuously again and again instead of taking notes. '_Lily Potter, Lillian Potter, Lily Evans-Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Madam Potter, Lady Potter of Godric, Mrs. Prongs, L.P. Mrs. L Potter, Mrs. L Evans-Potter'_. he sighed looking up across the class seeing Lily sitting with Alice and an empty chair next to her on the other side. He turned his head and looked around and noticed seven empty chairs in their class, most pure-blooded witches and wizards few Muggle-born or half blooded.

He sighed returning to the letter from Doe. And wondered who this person was and how they found out about him.

"_Dear Doe,_

_If that is your real name!_

_I do not know who you are however I will not allow you to take advantage of your knowledge and use it to black mail me. However My heart can only belong to one girl. Unfortunately your fascination with me is only that. However I will meet you next Thursday as you requested._

_Not yours Prongs_."

He snickered re-reading his responds to the Doe person. He rolled up his letter and left with the rest of the class. It was a free period after Slughorn's class. So he decided to find Lily and spend time with her. He knew she was a creature of habit and knew she spent her free time out side reading. After placing his things back in his dorm he went to find his Flower. He walked out side to see other students engaging in conversations some studying, reading or just laying down in the end of the summers' sun. He walked out in his invisibility cloak to watch her as he would and admire her.

He walked to where Lily was and seen her talking with Snape, this made him angry.

"Just go away." he heard her tell the Slytherin.

"I just wanted to apologize for last year and what I said to you that day." Snape muttered.

"Look, you made it clear what you think about me. I heard you everyone did. I can not forget being called a name like that by anyone." she said sternly back.

"If Potter wasn't there things would have been different." he responded.

"This has nothing to do with him. Snape, I do not feel anything for you, I can't especially now!" she said glaring.

"We were so close last year." Snape said touching her shoulders she pulled away. "Don't even try that, you were my tutor because I was behind after my mom died. Slughorn only did that because I am his favorite student." she said frustrated. "Look, this is my last year here. I haven't had the best five years since Potter came here." Lily glared at him and tried to grab something away from him.

"Just give it back and leave me alone, please." she said. James who was watching new if he un-cloaked himself she would be angry at him for first fighting with Snape then stalking her.

"I won't give back your damn letter until you tell me why you don't like me and don't tell me it is because of last year!" he yelled. Lily glared at the taller boy with tears forming.

"You want to know why Snape. I will tell you first of all that letter is from someone I love, that is not you. Now give me back my damn letter!" she yelled.

"From some Muggle? Some weakling, you know that will only end you up like your friend Smith! I take it back you are a Mud. Blood." That was not the best thing for him to say to Lily at that moment. Snape noticed the look on her face and was glad at her reaction he then did something worse he crumbled up her letter and throw it. "You jerk! Eatenus Equus dung!" (eat horse shit- it's Latin ) she yelled pointing her wand. She ran grabbed her letter and ran to the castle in tears as Snap fell over throwing up.

Latter at lunch Lily was sitting with Alice when professor McGonagall approached her. "Mrs. Evans I have a detention for you." she said holding out a blue piece of paper. Lily paled some. "For what?" asked Alice eyeing Lily. "Miss Evans placed a spell on Mr. Snape during her free period ending him in the hospital." she said looking at the blonde. "That is not possible." James piped in a few feet away. "Lily spent her free period going over with me her notes from Potions. I was not paying attention and she was helping me."

Lily's eyes widen some looking at James in shock. "It is true. I was being helped as well." said Peter piping in. McGonagall looked at them then at Lily who was pale. "Then do you know who placed the spell on Snape?" she asked. "He did it to himself." said Remus piping in. "How was that possible Mr. Lupin." she asked folding her arms. "He was trying to jinx Peter again and I did a counter curse on him." said Remus. James looked at Remus who gave him a smile. "Mr. Lupin fighting is against the school rules." she said sternly.

"Technically it wasn't fighting since I was protecting Peter." said Remus looking at the teacher.

Lily thanked the boys and told them she would of excepted the punishment then left the hall embarrassed. "So what did happen James?" asked Remus.

"Snape called her a mud blood then she cursed him." he sighed some. "I think she is dating someone, when I was watching them she had a letter in her hands Snape look it away from her and was going off on her." he sighed more. "She said it was from someone she loved." he looked at Sirius who was in deep thought.

"Maybe it was from her friend who was killed?" he suggested. "I know she would of told me if she was dating someone, well to keep you from killing them." he smirked at James. James sighed some and looked over at Alice who was sitting alone now. He walked over and sat in front of her. She looked up with an odd look on her face.

"Potter."

"Jones."

"What do you want?" she asked eyeing him. "I am not stealing any articles of clothing of Lily's for you."

"No, I just wanted to know one thing." he said. Alice held out her hand, James frown some and placed a Gallon in her palm. "Is Lily dating anyone?" he asked.

"No." she said standing up.

"Wait!" she turned and looked at him.

"What now Potter?" she asked.

"Does Lily like me?" he asked her, Alice held out her hand and held up three fingers on the other hand. James grabbed three coins from his pocket. Alice eyed them then looked at James and smiled.

"Yes she likes you, and have; however! She thinks your just up to prank her and break her heart as a joke." she said glaring at him. "If you do hurt Lily I assure you, you do not have enough money to stop me from hurting you back. Got it!" James nodded as Alice walked out of the hall.

"_Dear Prongs,_

_I think what you did for Evans today was quiet noble in deed. However stalking her under your cloak is not a wise thing either. I assure you she probably knows you have already. However I can not wait to see you I have a surprise for you._

_I honestly think you would like me when you find out who I am. I really do._

_On another note I do know things about Lily Evans that her friend Alice doesn't know. The fight with Snape she had a letter from a boy who goes to school here. She does fancy him, not even Alice knows this. She however worries that you would ruin the chance she has with him. She is also worried you would hurt her as well. She doesn't want to hurt you either._

_My heart though belongs to you. I didn't want you to have it, but it is yours._

_Till Thursday, Doe_."

James read the letter again was more angry who ever this person was knew too much about him. It was Thursday night and he re-read the letter again, he had not sent a reply yet. It was getting close to the time to meet the Doe person he was curious who it was. So he left in his cloak to the field to meet the person by the broom-shed. He paused seeing no one and un-cloaked himself. He had his wand out just incase it was someone trying to trick him.

After ten minutes he heard a noise. He looked up and seen a Red deer approaching him. He blinked a few times weird-ed out by this. The female deer stopped in front of him. He noticed the deer had a note in it's mouth. He took the note and read it.

"Prongs,

I will tell you who I am, the catch is-

Catch me first-

Doe"

James looked up and the deer was running. He blinked a few times. He the started to run then transformed into a stag and darted after the deer. He was surprised how fast the deer was he smirked a bit have fun with this person whom ever it was. They had stopped at the lake. James (Prongs) was looking at Doe, but even though this was a deer he felt like he was cheating on Lily. He walked closer to the deer his hooves hit the rocks. He was inches away from finding out who this person was then, he fell hard.

James transformed back as a human when the water hit his body. He gasped for air when he came up. He looked up and seen the deer looking quiet amused at him. He noticed something about the deer's eyes. Before he was standing up the deer was gone. He looked around soaking wet to the woods and seen nothing. "Damnit!" he yelled kicking the water. The Doe person got away right before he got them.

Still wet James made it to the broom-shed and picked up his wand and headed back to his dorm. He was mostly upset that the person still knew his secret was out there. This person knew his secrets and too much. "Your late." he looked up and seen Lily with another perfect standing in the stair way. "Sorry Potter." he heard Longbottom say to him. "Were going to have to take points away." he said writing down something on a notepad.

"Did anyone come in here before me?" he asked Lily raised her eyebrow and looked at Frank. "No, Potter no one, but you." he said rolling his eyes.

"hey Evans, if your not busy this Saturday do you want to got o Hogsmeade with me?" he asked.

"I can't James, even if I wanted to I am going home Friday my dad had another heart-attack today and I won't be able to go. Sorry." she said looking at him.

"Why are you wet?" asked Frank.

James looked down embarrassed he forgot of his state. "I went for a night's swim." he said grinning lopsided. Lily laughed a little smiling at him. Frank rolled his eyes some. "Go up to your dorm Potter." he said pointing the direction. James walked up the steps and turned to look at Lily who was watching him. She smiled at him he smiled back , she then blushed and ran off to where Frank left her in the hall.

"You know Lily, you are the strangest friend I have ever had." said Frank walking with her.

"How so?" she asked.

"Just with these games of yours." she smiled some and looked up at Frank and placed a finger on her lip laughing some.

James was greeted by his friends in his dorm. "Prongs!" cried Sirius hugging him. "I missed you, oh your wet!" he yelled backing up some. James laughed a bit and nodded. "Oh an Owl came for you with your cloak and another letter." said Remus handing him the package. James blinked remembering he left his cloak out side.

He sat on his bed and opened the note up and read it.

"_Prongs,_

_Thank you for spending tonight with me. It helped me forget the pain for a while. I wish to continue this friendship, from one Doe to a Stag. I wish one night to run with you and your friends to keep your friend company. Let me know if I could ever join you during the full moon._

_With love your Doe_."

James closed the letter smiled some. "What is it James?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know." he said. "So what about this Doe?" asked Peter.

"I think I have a secret friend." he said smiling, "Another person to join us during a full moon." Remus looked at James then the note then again at James.

"Your not in-love with his Doe are you?" asked Remus. James shock his head 'no'. "I don't think Doe is that old, she's a small deer, has red fur, a white under-belly. I am going to take a shower." said James walking towards the bathroom door.

"Oh did you see Evans?" asked Sirius looking at James.

"Oh yeah I did she took away house points she caught me, see you in a few." he said closing the door.

"Funny Lily has duty on Monday nights, not Thursday." said Remus smirking some.

"Should we tell him?" asked Sirius. Remus chuckled some. "No."

"Funny thing about the map, when you transform you take the name of your animal form, funny huh pad foot." Sirius smirked some. "Yeah it is funny Moony."

"What is funny?" asked Peter confused.

"Nothing."

"_Dear Doe,_

_My Deer I did have fun, however we must only be friends, my human and stag heart will always belong to Miss. Lily Evans. I would like for you to join us on the next full moon next Saturday, it seems okay with the others. _

_Till then Your Stag Prongs_."

"Who's that from dear?" asked Mr. Evans. Lily looked up at her father. "Oh a school-mate." she replied smiling. He smiled some looking at her. "Thank you for coming to see me my dear." she smiled at her father who laid in bed in a small hospital room. "I wouldn't manage if I hadn't come to see you." she said smiling.

"So was the letter from a boy?" asked her father trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes, he is quiet a- deer father himself." she said smiling.

"Oh that is good, do you think I could ever meet this boy?" he asked. Lily thought for a moment.

"I hope so- I mean he isn't my boyfriend. I just want to be careful you know." Lily looked up when she felt her father's hand on hers. "Lily, sometimes you have to take a chance. We can't keep being in fear from what we don't know. Of all things never fear the possibility of being loved even if it is for a moment of time."

A/N: Please review, I promise to keep updating on this I have several letter already written from Prongs to Doe and vice versa. Please review SuperGirl and Thanx J


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Prongs

By Super Girl

Chapter 2: Running around in circles.

"_Dearest Prongs,_

_I think you should try to be more happy. Since Evans has been away at her families home, you been- mopy-ish. I do not know if you really do love her as you say you do. Most people think your joking around even she does. Probably why she hasn't given you a chance due to your fan-clubbing-stalking-female-witches, which I am not one. I am a witch but not a stalker I assure you. I do observe you, I can't help it though, I think I am in a way like you are towards Evans, but not as upfront and public about it. I do know how I feel for you is close to love. Personally I do not think you do care for her as you say. I do apologize for sounding cruel here, it's just I don't know you, know you. Part of the reason I wanted to write to you. _

_Loving you eternally in turmoil from my bleeding soul for yours, Doe forever_."

"I personally think we found your obsessed bizzaro-world twin." said Remus

"I think she has some points here." said Sirius reading the letter snickering.

"I have heard that '_eternally in turmoil from my bleeding soul for yours' _before." James said thinking out-loud.

"It was on Evans' valentines card you sent to her last year, you know the one you sent to her with a photo of a bleeding heart." said Remus.

"No I think it was on the Christmas card he sent to her last year." said Sirius.

"This Doe person is scaring me." said James.

"Now you know how Evans feels." said Remus walking towards the bathroom.

"I think I will write her back." said James walking over to a small desk in the corner of there room. He opened up a drawer and took out a sheet of parchment and grabbed a ball-point pen and wrote back to Doe.

"_My Dearest Stalker Doe- person, _

_I assure you I am infect deeply in love with my Lily. I know you do not believe me, yet I also assure you it is **NOT** your business. Moony told me you were my twin in stalking, which I do NOT do. You however are a stalker. I will still be your Stag-friend though. Saturday is coming up, as well as Hogsmeade. I know you probably want to go t that with me, however if Lily comes back to school I am taking her. _

_Yes, we have been secret lovers for a few years now and I will one day be her babies daddy. I know this is a shock for you, but she didn't want anyone to know about us. I do fell bad breaking your arteries in your heart my Doe friend. Tisk, tisk is the way of love. However I am upset you used my lines for Evans on me. _

_However to keep you quiet for your black-mailing you can still run through the forest with me. However my deer side also loves Lily, as well does she have a thing for deer. I can't go into detail about that. Her favorite move in fact is Bambi. _

_We are in-love and have planed on have eight children all boys of course. Names already picked out. These things you wouldn't know dear Doe. _

_My Evans also is a nymphomaniac and I seem to be the cure for the common nymph if you catch what I am saying. Just letting you know when she yells at me she hates me, that is code words for Closet in ten minuets. _

_Long as you don't put a dead-foot in my school bag we will be fine,_

_Never yours so get over your self, Prongs_"

Lily looked up from her letter walking through the halls and seen Alice walking up to her. "LILY!" she said wrapping her arms around her tightly. Lily pulled away smiling at her friend. "I missed you as well." she replied looking up. Alice smiled and looked at the letter in Lily's hand. "Oh another love letter, Lily from your secret admire?" asked Alice. Lily blushed some and nodded tucking it away.

"Secret admire?" questioned James who hide behind the corner of the wall spying.

"Yeah, well I need to go see McGonagall for my homework from this week." said Lily smiling.

"Oh- James has it, he told all the teachers he would give it to you." said Alice, Lily paled some.

"What?" she said softly.

"Yeah and there is a rumor going around you and James are secret lovers and you have some sex addition. Funny huh?" said Alice. Lily was fuming at this point. "What!" Alice grabbed Lily's shoulders. "I thought it was best you heard it from me, before some member of his fan club tried to knock you off." said Alice. "I will kill him for doing that, why would he say that to others, I mean he was starting to be nice then he does this. I- I- people are going to believe him." Lily was in tears, all of her feelings felt like she was being dishonest with herself all along.

"Hey EVANS!" said an voice behind her. She turned to see James standing there grinning. "How could you. I thought- you changed!" she said glaring at him.

"How dare I what?" he asked tilting his head.

"You know what you did why I was away visiting my father in the hospital. You started a rumor about me!" she yelled more angry. She thought he said those things in the letter only to try to get Doe away from him, however it was pulling her away from him.

"Listen, I did that to stop this girl from bothering me and-" **_SLAP_**.

"I can't believe I was starting to fall for you and you did this." she said running from him.

"Lily! Wait!" he called. "Don't" said Alice glaring at him.

"Alice, you don't understand there is this girl-"

"There is always a girl James. Maybe if there wasn't another **girl **she would fall for **you** and trust you!"

"You don't get it, there is this girl who is black-mailing me and-"

"Everyone is right about you Potter. I thought you changed as well, I told her about the rumor before she was asked and embarrassed ." she walked of towards where Lily went.

"_Dear Prongs, _

_If you love someone, you wouldn't do things to hurt them. _

_I seen a horrible thing today in the hallway. _

_If true or not, you should never hurt someone by starting up lies about them._

_I think personally it was not the best choice, perhaps some of it has to deal with my crush on you._

_If so you want to gain her trust back, you must sacrifice something. You made her lose her reputation, you must be equally embarrassed or do the unthinkable a public apology to her._

_With love everlasting Doe_."

It was Saturday, the day of Hogsmeade and the mid-night rendezvous.

"Lily." she turned to the voice and looked up then turned back to her book she was reading. "I am sorry about- Well you know. I just want one minuet to explain myself." She looked up then over to Alice.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Potter. She is in love with someone else." said Alice bitterly. "So get a clue."

"Alice- Stop." said Lily bitterly to her. Alice turned surprised at Lily.

"Lily if you don't tell him off for good he will keep up these rumors and keep hurting you." Alice said sternly back.

"Your just as bad as he is Alice." Lily said walking away, she stopped and turned to look at James.

"I will forgive you this time Potter." she said then walked out of the hall. James grinded ear to ear and looked at Alice. He held out his palm. "I am not paying you." she said pissed off.

"I won the bet Alice that is1 gallon from you and a pair of her shoes." Alice growled and walked away from James.

"Dear Doe,

I took you advice and it worked. Okay so maybe I fabricated a bit on Lily and mines relationship a tad. She is in denial about a few things though. You said your self I was a great guy. Anyways we will meet you by the willow, it's best to go as human so we can transfigure in the shrieking shack.

What was true is me and Lily will have eight children they will have my good looks and her brains only. C. U. at the tree at 10.

Toodles, Prongs King of the Forbidden Forest."

"Get Evans to go to Hogsmeade with you Prongs?" asked Sirius waiting at the tree with him.

"Shut Up pads." snarled James.  
"Can we go it's been an hour." said Peter board.

"I mean this Doe person isn't here you said ten it's eleven fifteen now!" said Sirius.

"Fine let's go." said James. Peter transformed and hit the knot of the tree and the three went into a secret passage way and made their way to the shrieking shack.

They transformed once they entered the basement of the shack. They entered the living room to see Remus' werewolf form tied to the bed growling. Peter jumped up as a Rat and bite the ropes lose. Remus growled and jumped up chasing Peter as he ran through the front door of the shack. James and Sirius tailed him running in the woods by Hogsmeade.

James was running having the best time of his life, free from all things. He breathed in the air from the fresh grass hit by his hoofs clanging against the rocks and sticks. The stopped when Remus paused sniffing something. Curious they looked up the hill and seen a small doe walking towards them. Remus however charged at the deer. Sirius barked at Remus trying to stop him.

James however ran after him trying to stop him, before James got there too late Remus swung at the small Doe and flung it against a tree. Just before the Doe could get up Remus' jaw bit the shoulder blade of the small doe. Fuming James rammed his friend with his antlers causing Remus to bleed. Sirius started to bark at Remus trying to distract him for James and the Doe to get away.

"Run you silly girl!" thought James.

"Run?" he heard. He turned looking at the Doe standing up slowly looking up at him.

"Er… you can hear me?" he asked the Doe.

"Best we run Prongs." the Doe said running quickly. The continued to run as Peter and Sirius ran laps around Remus. "How can we communicate?" he asked.

"Were the same species." The doe said running towards a cave with James.

The stopped and James poked his stage head out of the cave looking for Remus. "Are you okay?" he asked the Doe. The deer nodded her head some. "I am sorry." the Doe said to him. "Er… um this is weird everything I think you can hear. I am not so sure I like this deer-communication thing." he said. Doe titled her head. "Not everything, you can't hear what I am thinking, now can you." James eyed the Doe. "Your strange pers- Deer."

"I am going to go now, James. I been hurt badly." the Doe said looking up.

"Yeah, okay well maybe we can do this some other time without the werewolf." he said he looked down at the Doe noticed she had freckles on her body of her coat. The looked over to her small antlers which were not even half the size of his. "You have nice Antlers." he said.

Doe looked up at him. He was quiet unsure what that meant. "Er- you know what I mean." he said titling his head to the side. "What kind of Doe are you, do you know?" he asked. Doe blinked a few times. "I don't know, I don't know what I look like to be honest." she said.

"Well your antlers are… about 8 inches. Your fur is red with brown spots and you have a white belly and a white cute tail." he said the blinked a few times at what he said. "You think my tail is cute?" she asked. "Well- anyways you need to get back to school before you get eaten, no offence you about the size of Sirius as a dog." he said he tilted his head again looking at her tail some. "What are you doing?" she asked. James snapped out of it and looked at her. "What?"

"Okay I will write to you latter." she said closing her eyes then disappeared. "Crap she can transport in animal form?" he thought then looked around. "Hmm… wait I was hitting on a deer. What the hell is wrong with me. God next thing you know it will be mating season. I need to end this now." he thought running from the cave.

The next morning Sunday…

"Lily are you still mad at me?" asked Alice sitting down next to her. Lily looked up. "Why aren't you sitting with Frank?" she asked she then looked over to Lily's side. "So where were you last night?" she asked Lily. "I was in the library then I got in a fight with as Slytherin." she said noticing Alice's eyes on her neck. Lily fixed her collar some. "Who?" she asked Lily.

"Bella the Senior Slytherin, Sirius' cousin." Alice turned to the table where the girl sat and glared at her then turned back to Lily. "Owls' come yet?" she asked. Lily pointed to the ceiling as the birds came in. She smiled a bit knowing James would be getting his note from her. A white bird stopped in front of Lily. She looked at the bird oddly then took the envelope from the bird.

She eyed it and opened it up. "Oh, no." Lily gasped covering her mouth up. She closed her eyes as tears feel out. "Lily, what is it?" she asked. Lily sat up. "My- my dad, he died." she said she began to shake. "Lily I am so sorry." said Alice trying to hug her. Lily pulled away and ran from the hall pushing past people she ran fast as she could. She ran into someone not apologizing continued to run as her letter slipped out of her fingers.

"Lily,

Father suffered another heart attack, they took him in for surgery, he lost too much blood. He died last night, were to stay with grandmother now. Please come home soon as possible.

Petunia."

Fingers gripped the note reading it again and again. The reader kept looking up to the girls' dorm in Griffindors common room. Sighing the reader slumped down in there chair. "Potter?" how did you get that?" questioned Alice. He looked at her. "Lily ran into me in the hall and dropped it." he said sighing. Alice sat down some.

"She has locked us all out of there." she said looking up at the room. "She did that when her mother died." she sighed frowning some.

"She was beat up last night by Sirius' cousin Bellatrix Black." she said looking at James. "I want to get her back for what she did to Lily, but I want to wait until she is gone and I know you would help me." she said looking at him.

"What did she do?" he asked slowly.

"She went to the library and she was tackled by her, she had bruises all over her neck and probably everywhere else. She did come in late last night and went to her bed and closed it up without talking to us." James looked over the room and up to the room Lily locked herself in. "Bella did that last year as well, several times to Lily, so it's not a surprise it happened again. Most of the time it's been in front of the other girls, but I think she was ashamed."

"We'll get her." he said standing up walking to the boys' dorm.

"So did you have fun with your deer lady last night?" asked Sirius. "Rum around, had a stag-ing of a time? Show her your Antler?" James glared at Sirius. "Not in the mood, Lily's dad died last night." he said handing the note to Sirius. "Last night your cousin beat her up again." he said looking at Sirius.

"We will take care of it after Lily leaves for the funeral."

"Dear Doe,

I haven't heard back from you for awhile since the night we went out. I hope I didn't scare you. I want us to be platonic friends as deer.

I don't know I been different lastly since Lily Evans left two weeks ago for her father's funeral. I love her so much it hurt to see her go to the train yard again.

What can I do? I am lost. What can I do to mend her heart? Can I ever do anything. I wanted to hold her that day, but she wouldn't look at anyone. I wanted to tell her I was sorry and I loved her, but I can't go back it seems I keep missing the chances I would have to show her how much I love her.

If you have any advice, I will take it.

The Broken Hearted Prongs."

A/N: please review: thanks for reading again.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Prongs

Depression Hits

SuperGirl

James was depressed, hell he was miserable. Not only was Lily gone his Doe pen pal wasn't writing back to him. He was making himself sick thinking about the whole situation with Lily. What could he do? He was also upset his Doe friend missed there next meeting as well. Was he that horrible that no one wanted to be near him?

Lily however was in shock still. She was gone a week and a half now. Her school year was not going well at the beginning so far. She missed too much school, she knew it. She also couldn't bare anymore hurt. She shut down. She had been sitting on a bench for hours now sitting one hundred feet away from a fresh grave which was covered up days ago.

She was an orphan something she never think would happen. Living with her grandparents who didn't understand her like her parents. Her grandmother suggest her going to public school no more traveling claiming it did her no good. She belonged no where. She didn't belong in this world and the magical world didn't seem to want her either. She hated herself this was the worst she ever came to.

Her bag slung over her shoulders with homework assignments from weeks prior that Potter gave her before she left again, unfinished untouched. Her hands clung a letter from Prongs the seventh one written to Doe in desperation for advice. Tears dried leaving marks on her face from the flooding from her eyes they came. No more came out, her eyes red, dark circles formed and sleepless nights. Thoughts of should have and what she could have haunted her.

'Never let go.' whispered in the wind. She shivered remembering the last night she stayed home before her father died. His advice, but how could she find love with someone. She doubted her feelings for James. She had nothing to lose now. How could she never let go if she never had anything to grasp?

A barn owl flew in front of her with a rolled up letter eyeing her strangely. She noticed it after it pecked her feet. She didn't have the strength to write to Prongs. Her heart was in so much pain she was physically hurt. She opened it expecting a letter from prongs, but it wasn't.

"_Dear Lily,_

_There are so many things one could wish for in life. If I could change anything I would never let anything hurt you ever again. I would care for you with all of my love and keep you safe. I been a fool and a stupid one at that. I am in vain when I say I miss you. I have missed a lot of things when it comes to you. _

_There was a girl whom cared about me, but I didn't think a thought about her. Just being friends with this girl made me feel like I was betraying you even if we were friends. My heart has claimed you not as a prize, but as it's mate. You will think I am foolish and corny. _

_You also might think I am a fool for ever say it, but I do love you Lily Evans everything about you_." unsigned.

Lily didn't finish the letter that night she fell into a burst of teas she couldn't control. After it became dark out side she got up and walked for an hour to her grandparents home. She walked in and sat on the sofa across from her grandfather who smoked his pipe.

"More letters came and gifts by those bloody birds." said her grandmother put out. Lily nodded not wanting to look at them. "I thought Owls were nocturnal." said her grandfather puffing his pipe. "They are dear." replied his wife. He tilted his head some. "What do you think about Catholic school?" he asked Lily. She shock her head and started to cry more. "I think you should give up that freak school. It do us all some good."

"Petunia went to catholic school as did you father." said her grandmother. "No." cried out Lily standing up walking away. "Are you going to eat my dear?" asked her grandmother. Lily broke out loudly and ran to her room crying new found tears. She slammed the door and fell to the floor and gasped out a breath she was holding. She fell asleep there on the floor with no energy left.

James was depressed he didn't even want to bother with Snape even when he was trying to provoke James. He moped around and stared off into space two weeks went by. No Evans no Doe. The girls at the school steered away from him like he had a disease of some kind. Sirius even tried to cheer him up pranking the Slytherins.

It was the third day of the third week Lily was gone when James was called into Dumbledore's office.

"Snickers." he said walking past the gargoyles.

"Ah Mr. Potter come, sit down, Skittle?" he asked James who frown at the candy.

"Your grades have went down the last few weeks." he said looking at the Potter heir. James shrugged some.

"I do have some new that might help." he said lightly at the boy.

"Miss Evans will be coming back to school, but she is currently in St. Mongo's Hospital."

"Is she okay?" James asked.

"She is being taken away from her grandparents and placed in my custody. There are things I can not tell you, but she has been taken away from the Muggle world for her safety."

"What did they do to her?"

"Now, Mr. Potter I my self only been told so much. She will be under my care after she is healed at the hospital. I am going that afternoon, you can join me if you like."

ROOM 435

An aurora stood taking notes while speaking to a nurse in the room. James watched as Dumbledore talked to a healer. The aurora held a broken white willow wand in one hand. James could barley see in the room. "You can't go in only family can go in at this time." a healer said to James. He looked up and realized he was heading into the room without knowing it.

"I'll be a few minuets Mr. Potter." Dumbledore spoke patting him on the head.

"Your Jameson 's kid aren't you?" James looked up at the Aurora who spoke to him. "I am." he said looking into the room. "Is the Muggle-born witch in there your girlfriend?" he asked James. He looked at the man surprised. "it's just your father mentioned you fancied a red haired witch is all." James looked in and nodded though he knew it was only a wish in his mind. "No one will let me know what happened." he said trying to glance in.

"Come with me Junior and I'll tell you a little, just let us keep it hush, hush." they walked a little bit then sat at the cafeteria in the hospital. "What happened?" James chocked out more chocked then he hoped. "There was a bad fight between them, her sister destroyed her books, some robes she took with her. Her sister broke her wand and it was all over to change her." the aurora said sipping some coffee.

"They enlisted her in St. Andrews school. She also been hooked to an ivy, she tried to kill herself after the fight with her sister." the aurora said softly. When we went to the house there was piles of letters and gift untouched and some ashes of some burnt up with wax seals melted in the fireplace. We thought it best to get the ministry involved and Dumbledore took her in as his own." he paused. "Albus took you with him?" James nodded some.

"How could anyone destroy those things of hers?" he asked.

"I have some questions as her boyfriend maybe you could answer them for me?" said the man taking out a note pad. James nodded looking around the cafeteria.

"Why was she with her grandparents?"

"Her mother died from cancer, her father passed away three and a half weeks ago." replied James.

"Has Lily ever had any prior suicidal attempts?"

"No."

"Can you explain a few things, we found these love letters of some kind." James swallowed some wondering what they were.

"Who is Prongs?" the man asked handing James the letter he wrote to Doe.

James read the letter several times his eyes widening.

"I am Prongs." he froze some. "I sent this to Doe." he said softly.

"Who is Doe?" the man asked. "Lily." he said softly.

"We found this on her person when we found her, the ministry was alarmed when her wand was broken. There was a huge serge of magic used and well we found her with a broken shaver blade on the ground in her room earlier today."

James felt violently ill all of a sudden. "I am sorry I wish I had better news." the man said. "I wanted you to know since your father worked with me for over twenty years I thought you should know." James nodded trying to control his emotions.

"Do you want me to continue?" the man asked. James nodded some.

"There was bruises also left on her sister. It appears they had an all out fight. Her sister was pretty shaken up when we arrived. She believe Lily caused there parent's death."

"She should go to jail then." said James gripping his letters in his hand.

"We can not do anything to her. If we could trust me we would. They need to work this out, all siblings argue and this one was about her being Muggle and becoming a Muggle. Her sister disapproves of her education, blames her. It happens it is jealousy the one thing that tears up a family. She is- She will be upset after this. Something must have caused her to want to die to do what she did to herself. Form what I know from Dumbledore she was the best model student. "

James hands fell into his face cradling it he felt tears weld up.

"James?" a voice came he looked up and seen Dumbledore. "We have to get back to the school, but I will sneak you in for a minuet she is still out cold. James nodded and wiped his face off and fallowed the man up to the third floor. They stopped Dumbledore turned to James. "I do have one question for you as well." said Dumbledore. James looked up at him from the door he was staring at. "Can you promise never to let anyone know what occurred here today and what you know of this even Miss Evans?" James nodded looking up at his professor.

James walked over and touched Lily's hand softly. He thought he knew everything about her, he never thought he see this side of her. Her face was swollen lip was busted. James touched her face and she flinched some then returned to her state. "How can anything so beautiful be so broken?" he whispered. He leaned over and caressed her face lightly feeling some heat some off of it from the bruise. He leaned down and left a light kiss on her forehead and left with Dumbledore.

James missed the rest of his lessons sitting in the dorm reading his letters. Some the ink was smeared some were folded up several time. One was ripped up and taped up. He felt a small smile on his face. His Doe was his Lily. He then frown again thinking about what Dumbledore told him. That was the happiest he had been for weeks finding out Doe was Lily. He knew he couldn't just jump up and tell her he knew.

"Hey Prongs!" cried Sirius jumping on him with a manly hug. "Can I tell you something?" James said in a serious tone. Sirius nodded. James raised his wand and placed a silencing charm on the door. "Lily is Doe." he said softly. Sirius looked at James. "What? How?" he asked.

"I went with Dumbledore today she was in Mongos and an Aurora asked me some questions and she had these." said James pulling out the letters from his back pocket. "She had them on her when they found her." Sirius looked at James, "We kind of knew." he said looking up at James. "What?" he asked if he hadn't heard. "We figured it out. We seen Lily on the map tat night and her name turned into 'Doe'."

"Why didn't you say anything?" James asked.

"Surprise!" said Sirius, "We thought she should of told you."

"I don't want her to know I know." James paused remembering what happened that day. "I want to send to her a new wand." said James.

"Why a new wand?" asked Sirius.

"Her sister broke hers and ruined her school books and some clothes." he said sighing heavily.

"Well, let's pull a Doe." said Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Sirius replied with a grin.

Room 435

Lily opened her eyes to a package on her bed. She sat up some and took off her note attached.

"_Dear Lily,_

_You have stolen my heart. I didn't want you to have it, but you do. What can a noble beast as my self give a flower to show there affection. I willing give you my heart as you have already have it. I came up with this idea from a friend._

_With love your admire, Marauder' fearless leader_."

Lily eyed it strangely and laughed a bit picking up a gift certificate to be used in Diagon alley. In the corner it read. "I would have sent you something, but I have no idea what to get a girl." She smiled some and looked at the gift certificate in her fingers. She bit her lip in deep thought. She wasn't sure what to think about this, but knew she could use a new wand.

"What is that?" came a gentle voice.

"I got a letter from an admire." she said softly. "I know who it is, but they don't know that I know who they are." she said softly. She held up the gift certificate up.

"It beats flowers doesn't it?" he said chuckling. For the first time in weeks Lily smiled a true smile. "I will take you to get a new wand tomorrow, is that what you want to do with this?" he asked. She nodded re-reading her note from her admire.

"_Dear Marauder' fearless leader,_

_If that is your real name. _

_I Lily Evans can not be bought by gift, however I will thank you for not sending Lilies to me._

_So tell me about yourself fearless leader, what is it that intrigued you about me? Maybe one day we shall meet. Write back to me I am curious about this marauder thing._

_Lily Evans_."

A/N: please read and review.


End file.
